


Love out of time (Oswell whent) *on hold til further notice

by Barricade_lover1253



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricade_lover1253/pseuds/Barricade_lover1253
Summary: Lynaria Snow, Twin sister of Jon snow, daughter of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. During the battle of the longest night Lynaria is hurt badly as she lies dying she wants the pain to be over with. Viserion in anguish of his rider dying.  But something magical happened,  Fate didn’t let her pass on like sheshould have, But instead, Lynaria, Jon, Viserion, Ghost, and Dawn are sent into the pastSer Oswell Whent a member of the kingsguard, and  friend of ser arthur dayne. He spent most of his life dedicated to  protecting the madman  they call king. When Eddard Stark and his band show up and a fight was about to start something else happens. A miracle happened two people show up just in time before the fight could happen. Ned and everyone got a surprise when it turned out to be Rhaegar and Lyanna own children dragons and DirewolvesIt seemed to be love at first sight for Oswell. But there’s one problem she’s pregnant.Will Oswell put aside his vows for her and her unborn child. Or will she cower away in fear of messing up the timeline.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Oswell whent/original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Oswell whent story so please be kind. This is the first game of thrones story i'm posting on here. But please if you could help me by commenting on things i did wrong that would be great.

Lynaria P.O.V  
The battle around me was dark and some many people dying all over the place. Looking around I couldn’t find Jon or Daenyers anywhere in the sky. Suddenly i felt something hit me like a brick. Looking down, I see a spear has pierced me through the stomach just above my pregnant belly. Gasping loudly blood spill out of my mouth, as I collapsed to the ground holding onto the spear that was deep in me. I whimpers hoping that her baby was okay. Tears stream down my cheeks  
“No!!!” A man roared cutting through the dead rushing towards me. As the man got closer she could see it was my twin brother Jon. Crying hard as I weakly reaches for him. Watching as brother collapses to his knees at my side gently bringing me into his arms as I continue to cry.  
“Jon please,” I whispered, “ I don’t want to die. Please.”  
I cried out when I was moved. Tears hit my forehead as he cried. He sat there cradling me in his arms as we cried together. Loud shrieking and the sound of wings catch our attention. Moving my head I see viserion land next to use. He looked more alive than dead at least that what I could see. His giant head moves towards use nudging my belly slight whining. Our white direwolves also come over whining as well. Gasping softly she whimpers pain in her brother's arms still crying not wanting to go.  
"Jon, my baby. Please save him.'' she whispers.  
Jon looks at his twin tears running down his face watching the life fading out of her eyes. Suddenly there was a bright blinding light surrounded them and those around. When the light faded Jon snow his twin the direwolves and Viserion were gone, it was like they never existed. Everyone screamed and shouted looking for the King and Queen of the north But they were no knew to be found. The people continue to fight for the lost king and queen knowing that they had to be somewhere but where is the better question.


	2. Author Note

Hey, everyone, sorry for being away for so long. I know everyone wants answers as to why I haven't been active on here lately, and the answer to that is I've been working so much that I haven't found the time to write any of my stories. Again I have a big apology to all the people who read my stories and patiently wait for another Update.   
I feel like crap, and I feel like I don't deserve to have such passion for stories that I can't pursue them. I feel like I know how to solve the problem I've been thinking about this lately and I feel like this may be the best opinion I can remember as a solution. So I have decided that I require a beta. 

The two most important rules for being a beta, and why? 

#1 they must be fully committed to helping me on my stories  
-being able to pass along ideas and give feedback  
-Willing to understand if I don't like an idea you have.  
-Editing my stories with me pointing out mistakes. 

#2 Must be able to communicate with me.   
-This one right here a big for me. I need you guys to understand with becoming a beta; you need to communicate with me if you feel like something isn't right, or you're not okay with something. Don't contact like you have to stay silent about something. So please don't be afraid to tell me something. Something important for this to work. 

These are out of the way; please read this carefully before deciding that this is sure something you want. In another author's note, I will let everyone know who I chose and why. The person that I picked I will give them my email and explain in further details to them. 

Again thank you so much for this.

**Author's Note:**

> comment Kuddo and bookmark if you like. I won't take people being rude on my story your comment and account will be reported. This is your only warning.


End file.
